Lokaar
Note: You may NOT play Lokaar, unless you are Staff! Lokaar. The Archdemon, the God of Chaos, the Chaosweaver, by many names he has gone; but his core existence remains the same, undisturbed and menacing power that he was manifested to be. Lokaar is the prime culmination of Chaos as a concept and was born as a Deity due to the fluctuating nature of Elysium's deities. With other Gods, there had to be a representative of Chaos, and thus, Lokaar was born. Lokaar is not necessarily too influential, but he seeks to spread chaos nonetheless. In one time, Lokaar and Rakiir were a single entity known as Equilibrium. The severance known as the Divide in pre-historian times was the result of the essence they both hold currently, known as Equilation to divide and manifest in two respective forms. Chaos and Order. Origins and Early Life Lokaar's origins are shrouded in immense mystery from an in character standpoint. No one knows of Lokaar's actual origin. However the truth has been revealed amongst the highest of Demonic and Angelic scholars. The truth is that Lokaar was initially split off from the co-force known as the Equilibrium, a force that was maintained by Rakiir and Lokaar together as one. A force of balance. An event known as the Divide caused them to separate, and most certainly shook Elysium to it's core. Lokaar's early life was nothing short of disappointing, he sat around and ventured Elysium through several mortal forms, discovering more of it without causing any actual impact. At the time Lokaar was oblivious, and trying to free himself of order to spread as much chaos as he could. Learning things in his time, Lokaar stored this knowledge in his soul filled with Equilation. History The God's history relates closely with the Divide. Having quite literally angered several dragons, Lokaar is no stranger to these magical beings. Having had an immense amount of contact with them, as is the same case with his brother Rakiir, his Equilation essence begun to become tainted by the Dragonic imprints, and as a result, begun to develop attractive qualities to Dark Magic as his Chaos twisted and warped the pure magic of Dragons. Lokaar became a master of Dark Magic in short time through his Equilation. Lokaar begun to make history, developing and cultivating dark magic as a whole, associating frequently with more dragons, either to slay them and take more of their power or to absorb their power through coercing. Lokaar begun to see Elysium shape in it's physical form when the void was separated from the physical world, and he begun to start associating with many in his mortal form. Later Life Later on in Lokaar's life is arguably his most valued creation. Lokaar begun to realize his Equilation had grown so strong with the immense growth in chaos upon Elysium, more races to cause more chaos; he begun to start realizing he was reaching to borders of too much. As a result, Lokaar begun to violently rip apart his Equilation and split it off into lesser entities. These entities of Equilation became known as infant demons, who would go and spread throughout Elysium, possessing children so he could raise them in his image and breed a generation of servants to cause more and more chaos upon Elysium. The creation of Demons is the most influential mark Lokaar has ever left upon the plane of Elysium, ever. Personality Personality wise, Lokaar is neither good nor evil, he fervently supports the ideal of Chaos. Bound by natural will and celestial cause, Lokaar is constantly seeking to use his proxies to either tear down the forces of his brother's proxies through his own and cause more disorder, putting angels and demons at an eternal conflict. However, Lokaar is not completely stupid, rather intelligent actual, he would never dare try and fight Rakiir as it would throw the celestial balance out of total order, and cause more discord than ever, which is what, Lokaar truly fears more than anything, as does Rakiir. And any god for that matter. Legacy Lokaar's legacy purely relates to the creation of [[Demons|'Demons']], it is his significance, his pride, what every resident of Elysium fears him for. The creation of this soul parasite has truly begun to shape Lokaar's image in Elysium. People tend to see the Archdemon as evil, even though all he seeks is more chaos. Lokaar is truly happy with his image too, he believes by seeing people deluded by these evil beliefs that more chaos will spread. Rakiir has always tried to rain on Lokaar's legacy, but his firm and first move to create Demons gives him all the credit. In an arguable way, Rakiir is jealous. Extended Family The God of Chaos has extended family within the form of his demons, having spread off great amounts of Equilation to these servants, he has effectively raised a family of chaos or an army even. However delving into more personal matters, Demons all around Elysium have only been spreading rumours of Greater Demons being created as a result of personal experimentation of Lokaar, by breeding with mortals many demons believe that he is creating Greater Demons by infesting the Equilation parasite not only to the soul, but to the mortal body. And this corruption is but a rumor, and only time will tell if this confirms. Category:Deities Category:God Category:Gods Category:Magic Category:Darkness Category:Demons Category:Demonology Category:Chaos Category:Written by Ryan